Behind the shadowhunter
by behind. BLUE EYES xx
Summary: My name is Dawn Graymark , Morgenstern , or what ever last name my biological mother had. This is my story how the daughter of a werewolf ended up living in the Morgenstern household.With Valentine and Jonathan . I know messed up right ? Well thats how most of my life is, But I wouldn t change a moment of it .
1. Chapter 1

_**I wanted to write down this story it had been in my head for a veeerrryyy long time !**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**I do not own The Mortal Instruments-Cassandra Clare does.**_

* * *

"Hurry, or we`re going to be late!"My mother yells at me while pulling me after her.

"But, but I`m tired ." I whine and try to pull my hand free from my mothers grasp . But she only pulls it harder and turn to look at me very angrily.

Her angry blue eyes shine in the sun of Idris, and her very pretty dark brown hair is thrown in every direction because of the wind as she grimaces angrily at me. I hate when my mother gives me that look , so I cant help the tears that start to fall from my eyes.

"Grow up!" she yells at me while shaking my hand angrily."The man we are meeting today is very important , and I do not need you messing it up by looking ...like that ."she growl out the last part , turns around and starts to lead me again , every now and than pulling me harder and making me fall.

I wipe away the last few tears from my eyes and I see a blurry house as we come into a clearing from the woods we had been walking in.

A man and a boy are standing in front of the door to the house. The man Smiled at us , and waves while his son just grimaces.

when we finally step in front of him, my mother smiles warmly at him , a smile that has never been directed at me.

"Oh Valentine , I`m so glad you could help!"

"Of course Margaret." Than Valentine turn to look at me and kneels down to my level."Hello there little one." he says his black eyes staring at me .

"My name is Valentine, whats yours?" he asks though I think he already knows what my name is I answer him.

"My name is Dawn"

He smiles down at me "Well Dawn you have a very beautiful name. This here is my son Jonathan ." Valentine says while looking at his son, who has the same coloured eyes and almost silver hair."He is six years old , how old are you?"

"Four ." I say showing him the numbers on my fingers . He laughs and gets up from his kneeling position and placing his hand on my hair.

"Oh arent I rude ,Margaret and little Dawn come in, come in."

Valentine opens the door to his beautiful and big house and from the inside it is even more beautiful and big .

I stand there gaping and looking around the house.

"Dawn close your mouth ." My mother snaps at me , and I quickly obey.

Valentines laugh echoes all over the house."No need to stop her Margaret , after all she was only complementing my house." he says smiling down at me ."Oh I`v got a great idea ! Jonathan why don`t you show Dawn around the house."

Jonathan grimaces but nods and starts walking away from us. I stay in my place.

"Well , do along Dawn let the grown ups talk" says Valentine.

I nod and slowly follow Jonathan .

"Cant you walk any faster?" I hear someone say. I look up and see Jonathan waiting there with an annoyed look on his face. The first time he spoke.

I nod and walk faster until I`m standing next to him in front of spiral steps that lead both downstairs and upstairs.

"Up stairs are the bedrooms, I don't think father meant a tour of those. And downstairs is the training area and fathers study ."

I gasp smiling " A training area? Like a place where you can learn how to dance ?"

He looks at me like I had said the craziest thing ever " What ? No! We train to become Shadowhunters not dance !"

"Oh , I didnt know " I say looking at the floor again.

He starts to walk again and leads us infront of a big door .

" This" he starts while opening the door."Is the library, I guess you would find it interesting if you like books ... or if you even knew how to read."

I stare at all this books !Wow!

"Of course I like books, Mother had this maid and she would read me a story every night , about hero`s that saved Idris."

He nods at me " By story im guessing you mean the Legends ans as for heros you mean Shadowhunters"

I shake my head . no. "Not only shadowhunters , Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves and even I remember a story about a fairy , but she had told me that Fairy's where evil and shouldn't be trusted."

He lets out a laugh , but the laugh sounds weird , It isn`t a happy laugh."Downworlders as hero's. They`re monsters not Heroes The story's you where told wherein t legends they where stupid made up stories !"

I stomp my feet angry. " Downworlders aren't monsters, My father is a Werewolf ! And the stories arent Stupid... You are !"

He grimaces " Ah yes , father told me about your father." he says, not caring that I called him stupid. "Lucian Graymark." he says the name like its a bad word.

I grimace and about to snap back at him when Valentine and my mother enter the library.

" I see , Jonathan took you to the library "

I nod " You have a very beautiful house."

He smiles" Why thank you dear."

He looks at my mother and nods than looks back at me "Well Dawn , me and your mother where talking and we thought that maybe , you would like to come live here , with me and Jonathan from now on ."

I look at him shocked , live here, in this house away from my mother and with two people who I had just met today .

I look at my mothers shocked , "Mothe-"

"The decision has been made , you will start living here from today." she yells at me .

I look up at Jonathan and he glares at her.

"Dont yell at her margaret , it`s alot for her to take in." Valentine says to my mother. Than he looks at me ." Dont worry Dawn , you will love it here."

I nod crying silently.

" Well as much as I would love to stay Valentine , I have to go."My mother says already leaving , out the door of the library.

"Of course Margaret , I will lead you out." Valentine and my mother leave out the room . My mother not even saying a goodbye...

Jonathan looks at me "I dont know why your crying , If she doesn`t care why should you."

I nod and look at Jonathan as he starts making his way out the room also . But than he stops .

"You coming ?" He says turning to look at me .

I nod , whipping my tears away and follow him out of the library.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it , Decided to try something new.**_

_**Review and tell me what you think.**_

_**XXX thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed ! xx _**

**_I do not own The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does_**

* * *

Jonathan leads behind his father. I can hear Valentines voice.

"Thank you Margaret, and I assure you I will take care off your daughter."

There is no reply.

Jonathan turns to look at me , expecting me to cry again , but he lets out a small smile when I dont.

Valentine closes the door and comes to stand before us, muttering under his breath "I swear that women ... no respect...I dont see why... Lucian ..."

He shakes his head and smiles brightly at me.

"Well Dawn , Welcome to the family ! Why dont I show you to the head house keeper and also the women that will take care of both you and Jonathan when I`m away on my Business trips ."

I nod smiling slights liking the idea of a new family. Maybe this would be different , maybe we would be a real family ! My smile gets wider with every thought .

"Come along then. You can meet her while we eat dinner." Valentine says and turns and leads me and Jonathan into a room that I guess would be where they eat.

Valentine takes a seat at the head of the table , Jonathan on his left and he asks me to take the seat on his right.

The room is amazing and the table would sit ten or more other people. Way to big for Valentine an his son.

A woman comes in , her dark blond her pulled in a tight bun , she doesnt look very old maybe fourthy years old, but not more. She is wearing a white apron over a black dress .

She nods at Valentine .

"Ahhh Grace , I would like you to meet Dawn ." Valentine says to the women who I guess is name Grace.

Grace turns to look at me and smiles.

"Hello , Dawn I`m Grace, I work for Mister Valentine, when ever you need anything , just call for me okey?"

I nod and smile at her, she seems very nice."Thank you "

"About that Grace, , I would like for you to go out and buy some materials for Dawns clothing tomorrow . Oh and make sure they are mostly dresses , but also something for her to train in."

She nods "Of course, Valentine, I will take her measurements before I leave. Now I will bring your dinner."

He smiles at her "Thank you Grace."

* * *

Dinner was amazing , I had never tasted food that good.

Valentine corrected me a couple of times on my manors , how to hold the fork , not to slouch , and to wipe my face on the napkin after I`m done , not my said it was Important to learn this , manors . Never knew there where rules on how to eat.

He than showed me into my room , It is beautiful , a very big bad, a Soft light blue blanket, a pure white rug covering most of the floor. White walls , A mirror hanging on the wall , though i cant use it for now, im to short. I had a balcony. My own bathroom .

I loved it .

He gave me very big pjs and said that he would get me proper ones tomorrow.

I got in bed and he switched off the lights.

The room was in darkness, suddenly I felt afraid. I was alone , in a house I dont know . With people I met today.

Tears start to form in my eyes . Something creaks outside making me hide in the covers , I start to cry , feeling very afraid , and alone.

My door creaks open , and I scream .

"What the ... Stop Screaming !" someone says. I look up and see Jonathan looking angry near my door.

"Why are you crying and screaming?" he asks crossing his hand over his chest.

I dont answer.I ask my own question."Why are you in my room?"

He grimaces." I could hear you cry , from my room . Which is next to answer my question , Why are you crying?"

"I dont like to be alone."I say in a whisper.

He grimaces ." Well get used to it, no one is going to stay with you until you fall asleep."

He turns and walks out of the room closing the door behind him .

This time I feel more alone and I cry harder.

I cry for another 10 minutes when my door bangs open , and Jonathan walks in closing the door behind him .

He comes to stand in front of my bed looking angry." Move over ."

I look at him shocked. "what ?Why ?"

He grimaces pulling up the covers and the cold makes me shiver." Because I`d rather sleep here , than not sleep at all because of all your crying !"

He gets in the bed and turns giving me his back.

We stay in silence for a while , and then I relax feeling safer.

" Goodnight Jonathan."

at first he doesn't answer but than he does.

"Goodnight."

I smile and clutch the back of his shirt.

And for the first time ever, I fall asleep with a smile and not crying my self to sleep.

* * *

**Grace POV:**

I was walking up to Dawns room to get her measurements. I had asked Valentine if I could take her with me , so she could choose any clothes she liked . But he didnt want her to get out of the house yet.

I knocked on her door , but there was no reply , she was probably still asleep .

I opened the door and just stared at what I saw.

Jonathan was sprawled on the bed , and little Dawn was curled up in a ball clutching his shirt in her fist.

SO ADORABLE !

Right at that moment Jonathan opens his eyes and blinks a phew times and than he looks at me . Shocked and he starts mumbling something.

"sorry to wake you up Jonathan , but I need to take Dawns measurements."

He nods and unclenches Dawns hand from his shirt making her wake up.

She yawns and stretches. "Goodmorning."

Jonathan nods back at her and she smiles up at him . "Thanks for sleeping here , I wasn't scared any more."

Ahhh that was the reason why Jonathan was in Dawns room . I cant help smile and the thought that Jonathan had slept here for her not to be afraid. Maybe Dawn was exactly what this house needed . Maybe she would change both Valentine and Jonathan .

"Dawn I need to take your measurements."

She smiles at me and jumps of her bed .

"Goodmorning Grace." she tells me and comes to stand infront of me."What do I have to do?"

I laugh "Just stand still , till I take your measurements."

She nods and spreads her hands.

Jonathan went to his room without a word , and Dawn chatted happily with me about what colours she liked.

She told me that she didnt like pink , over and over again , and went into full detail why she hated the colour so much . Apparently Pink remainded her of this juice she had once drank , that had made her sick for a whole day , and she couldnt stand the colour pink sence than .

Odd little girl.

After I`m done I head out of the house , to go to buy materials for Dawns clothes, strictly avoiding the colour Pink.

* * *

_**EHH not much of a chapter , but we get to see Dawn get settled.**_

_**Anddd A VERY CUTE JONATHAN :3**_

_**PLSSS leave a Review and tell me what ya think ! xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OH MY GOD** !_

_**:OOOOOOO **_

_**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE CITY OF BONES TRAILER ?!**_

_**IT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME.**_

_**AHHHHHH I CAN`T WAIT TILL IT COMES OUT !**_

_**JACE IN A HOODIE :OO**_

**_..._**

**_SO ANYWAY _**

**_thanks for all the reviews , and favs and follows._**

**_and sooooo sorry for the long wait_**

**_..I do Not own The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does..._**

* * *

**_For this chapter listen to Fix you by Coldplay... it will make sense in the end of this chapter why ._**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Dawn has been living in the Morgenstern household now for 3 weeks. She stopped being shy on her third day living there. Now she brightens the hole houses mood. Even Valentines and Jonathan , even though both would never admit that they liked having the little girl around .

As much as Jonathan grumbled on the second night of her stay, She had walked into his room and crawled into his bed thinking that he was asleep. Jonathan was about to push her out when she had taken the same position she had taken the night before. Her little four year old body curled into a small ball and her clutching his shirt softly. The peaceful look on his face had stopped him from pushing her out . And now every night , Dawn silently walked into his room and slept in the same position .

They had an agreement, he would let her sleep in his room , only if she would came down and watch him practice, keep him company. And she did , even though they had never discussed the agreement , both liked having each others company around in this big house.

Even the house keeper Grace came to love the little girl in just 3 weeks, with her cheery voice and laugh , it was hard not to . And much to Graces amusement the little girl had also managed to crack a smile out of Valentine .

Dawn couldnt be happier , she finally felt as if she had a family. People who actually cared about her.

Her first 3 weeks where greath , but she soon started to close off again . From the moment she heard that Valentine and Jonathan where to go on a trip and she was to be left behind, with Grace to take care of her , ofcourse.

* * *

**Dawn POV:**

Valentine had already come and said his good night , making sure I was in bed even though he knows that I will just sneak of into Jonathans room .

I jump of the bed softly and walk into Jonathas room , Jonathan helping me move over him so I can be the one that stays near the wall. And then he turns back around , giving me his back like he always does to sleep.

I immediately grab his shirt. And try to fall asleep , but than the thought hits me , how will I sleep when hes not here , I start to cry softly ,I dont want Jonathan to hear me .

I feel his hand move mine from clutching his shirt and then he turns to face me.

I wipe away my tears quickly , knowing he want approve of me crying , since for him crying is a weakness.

He sighs "Why are you crying now Dawn ?"

I shake my head , hiding my face from him ."I`m not"

He sighs again , and lifts my chin , to look up to his face . He smirks "Oh really?" After I dont answer he tries again "Why are you crying ?"

And even though its barely there you can here the concern in his voice, and that makes me break. I start to cry hard ,and clutch both hands in his shirt moving closer towards him.

"Dont leave ,pl-please dont leave."

"Thats why your crying ?"

I nod "I dont want to be alone."

Than he does something that shocks me , he hugs me me to him .

And whispers "Your not going to be alone , we`ll be gone just for 2 nights and grace will keep you company ."

and he start rubbing circle in my back lulling me to sleep.

The last thing I hear before I sleep is his heartbeat . It is also the first thing I ear when I wake up .

Today is the day, they`re leaving. I press my self closer to him .

I can feel him laughing against me , his body vibrating.

"Holding me closer doesn`t stop me from leaving Dawn."

I shake my head and hold him closer.

He hugs me and than start to unwrap my hands from around him .

I shake my head and grab him closer.

"Come on Dawn, Father wont be happy if we`re late for breakfast." he says softly but still trying to loosed my arms."You`re strong and persistent , I`ll give you that ."

I cant help it , I smile up at him .

"Come on Dawn .Please." He says and stops trying to unwrap my arms.

I grimace but nod and slowly stop unwrap my arms from around him.

He did say please after all.

He gets out of bed and I follow quickly and grab his hand .  
Afraid he`ll leave.

He looks at me shocked , Than he shakes his head but starts walking pulling me along behind him.

"I`m not leaving now Dawn"

I nod , knowing this but still not letting go of his hand.

I follow him down the stairs and than into the kitchen where we eat breakfast.

I have to let go of his hand since my seat is in front of him not beside him .

Grace places our plates in front of us Valentine still hasen`t come down .

When she places my bowl of cerial in front of me she messes my hear playfully.

"Good morning Dawn."

I smile up at her ."Morning"

After all whats good about it.

Valentine walks into the room and sits in his chair at the head of the table.

"Good morning Jonathan , Dawn"

Jonathan nods at him and mumbles a Good morning back.

I Dont lift my face to look at him , just stare at my food.

"Ahhhh , Dont be mad at me Dawn , I Promise we`ll come back after two days ."

I shake my head . And Valentines sighs but doesnt try to comfort me again. Though Jonathan does look at me with concern through out the whole meal.

After Breakfast It is Time for both of them to leave. I Sit on the stairs and watch them go after saying out goodbyes.

After they close the door I run upstairs , into my room not planning to come out , until they come back .

But that wasn`t Graces plan .

After she spent an hour trying to persuade me out of my room , she finally carried me into the kitchen , where we spent the day cooking and singing to songs that Grace made up on the spot . They sure where different from the songs Jonathan sang , though he didnt call them songs he called them chants to banish the demons.

Night came , and I was tucked into bed by grace who had placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

I knew I wasnt going to be able to sleep, at least not in my room.

So I softly walked out of my room into Jonathans. I opened and closed his door softly.

And climed into his bed , but still I couldnt find the peace to sleep . I look around the room , I have never opened a drawer in his room , dont know where he keeps his shirts or maybe he has some toys.

And since he isnt here , what better time to explore.

I decide to explore his closet first , his clothes are very plain , black,dark blue, grey and a white shirt here and there .

I kneel down and look at his shoes, all of them neat each one on the box they had probably been in when they where bought and then I notice something sparkling in the little moonlight that is in the room . A box I grab it and take it out . The initials J.C are ingraved in the silver box.

Oh how I want to open it , but I dont . Everyone deserves his privacy . That and Jonathan would kill me if he found out.

As I place the box back in its place I feel something soft brush my hand , At first I`m shocked that something so soft could be found in Jonathans room.

I grab the soft thing and cant help to huge smile that graces my face. A teddy bear. The sort of teddy bear that three year old boys have . Dark brown and a light brown patch on his tummy. The bear is in perfect condition , no eye missing , the smile on his face is perfect . Sure its a little dusty from being in his closet probably for a long time.

I grab it and close the closet door and curl up in Jonathans bed , hugging the teddy bear to me.

And for once , alone , I sleep with a smile.

* * *

_**Awhhhh Jonathan has a teddy bear :3**_

_**and from now on it will be Dawns. **_

_**And we see Jonathan secret soft side :3 again awwwhhhh**_

_**Thanks for readin **_

_**Please review and tell me what ya think xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**OMG I am sooo sorry i havent updated in such a long time :O :O**_

_**But my life has been very busy at the moment and i couldn`t find the time to write :/**_

_**again sorry :/ **_

_**...I do not own The mortal instruments-Cassandra clare does...**_

* * *

**Jonathan POV:**

I didn`t want to leave for two reasons.

1. Dawn looked to heart broken and even though she annoyed me sometimes I still didnt like to see her cry. For some odd reason.

2. We where going to where my father kept the other boy.

At this moment we where walking silently to the house, with my father looking very concentrated . I wonder what he was thinking about? Maybe about the other boy, he hasn`t seen him for a while , I wonder if he misses him. What am I talking about my father never feels anything , let alone miss Angel boy.

I`m brought out of my thought when my father calls out my name, startled I look up at him .

"Yes father?"

"Do you still wish to know about what I plan do to with Dawn?"

I nod eager to know his plan , I had asked him the day before he had brought Dawn to come to live with us but his only reply was that it wasnt the time for me to know and that he would tell me at a later time .

"She is to be married to Jonathan Herondale , in the future" my father says , getting straight to the point. I stop in my tracks shocked .

"Your giving him a wife ? Why ? "

"Because I plan on Jonathan Herondale to rule the shadowhunters in the future and he needs a wife , someone who knows what i would want of the shadowhunters , that is why she lives with us ."

"And where do I fit in this plan ?"

He laughs "Oh Jonathan , don't you see Herondale will only act as a leader to the shadowhunters because the people are more likely to like him..."

I scoff "Angel boy"

My father cracks a smile but continues "You will lead the shadowhunters Jonathan ,after I am dead of coarse ,you and with Dawn,the boy is merely a... how can I put it ... an image to the people of what they would want to see as their leader ."

I nod , secretly happy my father trusted me more than Herondale.

"Of course , I have to 'fix' Dawn first , before she can lead the shadowhunters along with you." he says

I grimace and look up at him .

"What do you mean by 'fix'?"

"She cannot be a leader with werewolf blood running in her veins.I plan on replacing it with angel blood."

I look at him ,confused and slightly curios. "How will you do that ?"

"I will have to drain her of 50% of her blood and replace it with angel blood , since angel blood is easily dominant .Also I have to re-arrange her bones in a way that she can never shift into wolf form."

My grimace deepens ." She`ll hurt , alot , because of this ,wont she?"

My father nods looking ahead where the house is now in sight.

"Everyone has to make sacrifices for the future Jonathan ."

I grimace not liking his answer.

* * *

**Dawn POV:**

Today they come back , it`s been two days and I havent left Jonathans teddy bear out of my hands , even though Grace keeps on begging me to let her wash it .

Grace let me sleep in , I`m guessing it because when Valentine gets back I will have to wake up early again , that or she has to clean the hole house again so she let me sleep so I wouldn`t be in the way.

I slowly eat my breakfast hugging the teddy to me , while Grace cleans the kitchen .I dont make a sound listening peacefully to Graces humming when I hear the sound of a door opening and closing and the sound of footsteps coming closer .

The first one to enter was Valentine , with that weard smile he sometimes had on his face, and Jonathan behind him having his usual grimace on his face. I guess two days dont change people.

Valentine spoke first"Dawn , its so nice to see you again , I hope you where good and obeyed Grace"

"Of course Valentine" says grace at the same time I say "Hello sir"

Valentine nods at me an than at Grace "Well I`ve got a lot of paper work to catch up on . I will see you later. Please try not to disturb me."

And he leaves , just like that .

I look at Jonathan but he doesn`t say anything just stands where he was glaring at the floor with his arms crossed over hist chest. I wonder what the floor ever did to him?

I turn back to my breakfast and continue eating , hugging the teddy bear even closer.

"You went through my stuff" Jonathan says in an accusing tone.

I grimace and look at him "Well hello to you to Jonathan and as for the teddy bear , no I didn`t go trough your stuff but I found this perfectly good teddy bear that wasnt being used and so i took it , and now he`s my friend!"

Jonathan raises his eyebrows "Thats still going through my stuff . And why are you so mad ?"

I glare at him "I am not mad !" and get of the chair and storm up to my room slamming the door behind me .

I didnt go back down , Grace came about five times trying to get me to speak to her or to go down for dinner ,but I didn`t budge I kept on holding to my teddy and trying to read a book , a random one that I found the library , it had alot of pictures on it .

Night time came I knew because Grace came again and closed my window and curtain and laid out my jammies .

Grace came next to me and kissed my forehead "Goodnight sweetheart"

I grimace , I shouldn`t be mad at grace she did nothing bad !

so before she closed the door I whispered back a goodnight and a sorry.

I quickly change into my pjs and clime under the covers and hold the teddy to me and turn to face the wall as a tear falls down my face. No Dont cry Dawn , Be stronger than this !

I hear my door open and close , at first I think its Valentine so I quickly wipe away the tears. But I realise its not when the bed dips down , meaning that someone is it and he lifts up the covers.

"Switched me with my own teddy bear Dawn?"

Jonathan.

"What do you care?"

"Well as much as I hate to admit it , I like your company much more than the other boy."

I role my eyes the other boy , I heard of him . Valentine raises him in another house. But the most that I know about this boy is that Jonathan despises him , a lot.

"Gee thanks . Glad you at least don`t hate me that much."

Jonathan doesn`t answer for a while but than he flips me over glaring at me .

"You`re going to tell me . Now. Why you are mad at me."

I try to turn back around but he grabs my face forcing me to look at him again .

"NOW. " he growls out.

And looking at him I break and cry into the teddy bear . and mumble why.

"What I didn`t hear you"

"No one said hello. No one missed me ." I say my face still covered by the teddy bear

I feel it being ripped from my hands , and Jonathan throws it against the room , I`m about to protest but Jonathans look shuts me up.

"That is why your sad?! Because no one said hi and we missed you!" he says angrily shaking his head but than his voice gets softer .

" Haven`t you gotten used to us yet Dawn ." he says whipping the tears away.

But than he shakes his head smiling . A real smile , A smile I never thought I would see on his face, a happy one.

"If it makes you happy Dawn , than to tell you the truth I did miss you , I must admit I`ve gotten used to you sneaking into my room at night and I felt lonely ."

I look up at him "Don`t lie."

"I`m not , I promise."

And than I can`t help but smile and hug Jonathan to me .Hard.

"I missed you to Jonathan"

He laughs and hugs me back "Yeah yeah shorty just dont expect me to express my feelings ever again , it felt weird."

I shake my head " Goodnight Jonathan ."

"Goodnight Dawn ."

* * *

_**AWHHHH SO CUTE :3**_

_**next chapter Valentine will tell Dawn about what he plans for her future and start trying to change her...**_

_**Any way thanks for reading ! xxx**_

_**please leave a review! xxxxxxxx **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5 **_

_**there is kind of a time skip Dawn is going to turn five. which will also mean that it will be time for Valentine to change her blood into Angel blood. **_

_**I do not own the mortal insturments... Cassandra clare does**_

* * *

"Okay lets try this again , you dont have to hit the black dot today , but at least try to hit the target " Jonathan says getting annoyed .

He was currently trying to teach me how to throw small knifes and hit the target, but I wasnt very good at it...

"But I cant , it`not possible!"

"Of course you can Dawn and it is Possible . See" he says while throwing a knife and hitting the target right in the middle on the black dot.

"Show off." I mutter and than I see him raising and eyebrow and crossing his hand over his chest. So I try to cover what I say "I mean your really taller than me so of course its easier for you !"

He shakes his head "Fine fine , I think we both had enough for today . "

I Jump up and down cheering with the knife still in my hand so I throw it at the target just for fun .. and to my amazement it hits the target.

Not on the black dot but on the red one .

Both of us stand there staring at it and than i start jumping up and down like crazy

"DID YOU SEE THAT! I DID IT !"I start jumping around Jonathan , while he just stands there staring at the Target not even blinking.

"Jonathan are you still in there?"

He shakes his head "I will never understand you , never."

and turns around and walks away .

I just stand there shocked. "What not even a congrats ?"

He turns around and laughs . "Nope , come on soon to be birthday girl."

I grimace ,my birthday is tomorrow, I know I should be be excited but I`m not I never really celebrated my birthday , but this time I really didnt want it to come .Because the day after my birthday , Valentine said he had to do some type of operation on me so I wouldn`t change into a werewolf, and have more angel blood in me .

I dont know why I cant stay how I am .

But i cant tell them im scared , Jonathan would probably just laugh at me and Valentine wouldnt care.

I'm scared because I dont want to turn out like Jonathan , with no emotions . He seems always angry the little acts of kindness are very rare and since the day he had told me he missed me , they had stopped .

I know Jonathan is different but when i had asked Valentine he only told me that he would tell me after the change .

* * *

At around seven pm we sat eating dinner Valentine at the head of the table . But none said a world for the whole meal . When we finished and both me and Jonathan where about to get up and leave thats when Valentine talked .

" I expect you to be in bed early , tomorrow is going to be a very hard day for you Dawn." I grimace and look up at Jonathan who looks annoyed and wants to leave .

"Ofcourse Valentine."

"Goodnight Jonathan , Dawn ."

"Goodnight Valentine ." I say at the same time Jonathan says " Goodnight father." and we both leave.

* * *

My birthday was quite boring nothing much happened Jonathan continues to try and train me and Valantine was in the basement the whole time .

BUT grace did make me a cupcake and it was really good !

The rest of the day I spent outside next to the lake thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.

I went back inside and wished Grace a goodnight and went up to my room , and locked my door I didnt want Jonathan near me tonight because tonight I wanted to cry.

* * *

**I knowww Im sooo sorry its sooo short ! but I have my exams soon and I have way to much to study ! **

**read review and comment I love reading your comments !**

**xxxxxxxx**


End file.
